Duckburg
Duckburg= Duckburg 'is where the main characters of ''Ducktales live and the setting for many of the episodes. It is one of the largest cities in the state of Calisota. Duckburg is such a major city largely because Scrooge McDuck moved there. Climate It seems to have a warm climate and is located near the bay. Locations The Money Bin The Money Bin is a large building that houses Scrooge McDuck's offices and a large sum of his fortune. The basement levels are under the bay. McDuck Manor McDuck Manor is the mansion home of Scrooge McDuck. Waddle Tech company run by Mark Beaks. Glomgold Industries Company run by Flintheart Glomgold. Donald Duck once went there for a job interview. The Marina Where Donald used to park his houseboat before he moved it to Scrooge's swimming pool. After the triplets had a brief falling out with Scrooge upon learning his role in the disappearance of Della Duck, Donald temporarily moved back there. Billionaires' Club Club for Duckburg's billionaires. Its current members are Scrooge McDuck, Flintheart Glomgold, and Mark Beaks. Every year it holds a golf game at the world's most expensive courses (Beaks hasn't attended one yet, though). First National Bank A bank that Gizmoduck prevented the Beagle Boys from robbing. They give free polo shirts to people who start new accounts. Fenton's house Where Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera lives with his M'ma, Officer Cabrera. Fenton stores the Gizmosuit there when he's not using it. Funso's Fun Zone A Chuck E. Cheese's-like family entertainment centre. Notable Residents * Scrooge McDuck * Donald Duck * Della Duck * Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera * Officer Cabrera * Gyro Gearloose * Huey Duck * Dewey Duck * Louie Duck * Webby Vanderquack * Lena * Magica De Spell * Mrs. Beakley * Launchpad McQuack * Duckworth * Flintheart Glomgold * Mark Beaks * Ma Beagle * Beagle Boys * Gladstone Gander * Roxanne Featherly * Zan Owlson * Emily Quackfaster * Doofus Drake * Mr. and Mrs. Drake * Jane * The Board * Storkules (temporary) Names in Foreign Dubs * '''Latin Spanish: Patolandia (Translation: Duckland) * Brazilian Portuguese: Patópolis (Translation: Duckopolis) * Japanese: ダックバーグ dakkubaagu (Translation: Duckburg) Trivia * Duckburg is located approximately where Eureka, California is in real-life. |-|Gallery= Screen Shot 2017-08-03 at 11.27.13 AM.png DT2017 Silverbeak.jpg Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.13.48 PM.png DT2017 Money Bin 2.jpg Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.20.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.20.48 AM.png EDA30974-2D2E-4AD2-82F1-FFB8A3028559.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.12.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.12.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.12.01 AM.png The-Great-Dime-Chase!-4.png The-Great-Dime-Chase!-1.png The-Great-Dime-Chase!-2.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.11.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.11.13 AM.png The-Great-Dime-Chase!-3.png DT2017 Gyro Gearloose.jpg DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-2.png DuckTales-2017-36.png DT2017 Della Duck 2.png The Great Dime Chase! 9.jpg The Great Dime Chase.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.11.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.14.15 AM.png DuckTales-2017-28.png Woo-Oo 3.jpg Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.11.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.52.07 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.11.24 PM.png DuckTales-2017-5.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.52.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.15.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-04 at 6.07.48 PM.png DuckTales-2017-31.png DuckTales-2017-30.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.16.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.18.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-04 at 12.49.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.55.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.54.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.55.39 AM.png DuckTales-2017-27.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.11.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.12.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.53.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.53.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.12.40 PM 1.png 2EBFFD7B-65C9-4550-97F2-2E1E316CE21B.jpeg 1591A93E-0BDD-4FA3-BE39-D0175929FFA6.jpeg ECD821D3-A166-4A43-9C11-F269BC2CD590.jpeg DuckTales-2017-17.png DuckTales-2017-11.png DuckTales-2017-12.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.53.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.53.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.53.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.55.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.55.14 AM.png Woo-oo! - Armstrong Cameo.png Woo-oo! - Gene's Lamp Cameo.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.56.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.png Woo-Oo 4.jpg Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.56.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.14.48 PM.png Woo-oo! - Giant Gold Coin Cameo.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.55.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.57.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.55.57 AM.png Headless Man Horse.png Captain Pickhook-0.png DuckTales-2017-15.png Woo-oo! (Full Episode) - DuckTales - Disney XD.mp4 001533886.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.56.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.20.09 PM.png Huey Dewey Louie DuckTales.jpg Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.57.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.11.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-04 at 6.20.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-04 at 6.22.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-04 at 6.23.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.19.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.01.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.50.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 10.05.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-04 at 6.10.33 PM.png The Infernal Intership of Mark Beaks.png DuckTales-2017-43.png Daytrip of Doom! 1.jpg DT2017 Ma Beagle.jpg DuckTales-2017-33.png Category:Cities Category:Locations